Harry Potter and the Life He Left Behind
by CosmicPhantom
Summary: PostOOTP Harry is betrayed by those he loves and discovers a secret that will change his life forever.XMen Crossover
1. The Empty House

Yes this is the story redone, I shall be using this one now and will delete the other one in a few days. I have posted the first chapter earlier than I said because I have to admit that I really want to know if you like the way this turned out or if you prefer the original. Hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with it and Happy New Year...soon.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Life

He Left Behind

Chapter I – The Empty House

He stared and the walls stared back, mocking him, taunting him. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the cold that had seeped through his skin and into his bones. He tried to close his mind to the pain that was coursing through his veins like poison but he could not stop the sharp feeling of hurt that stabbed through his heart like a knife.

The room was large and square with broken parts of brick and half standing walls scattered throughout. The bricks were worn and stained with time, and the small box windows were peeling but somehow managed to keep out most of the freezing wind despite their age.

Huddled in one of the far corners of the room was a small form wrapped in oversized clothes and sobbing quietly encased in his own misery. He sat with knees drawn up tight to his chest and arms folded around his legs, while his head pressed firmly into his thighs and silent tears rolled slowly down his pale cheeks. He uncurled himself slowly and leaned back against the jagged wall.

_How could this happen? How did they? I? When did it... did it? No! Yes? Why can't I remember?_

With a growl of frustration he roughly pulled back the sleeve of his blue jumper and exposed It burned darkly into his left forearm. For what must have been the hundredth time he rubbed and clawed at It desperately trying to rid himself of the mark and the shame that came with it. Nothing happened, the skin was hard and tough and no matter how much he dug, his nails could not even draw blood.

He screamed, infuriated and beat angrily at the wall with his fist.

"This isn't fair! After everything I've down for them, for everyone. I don't deserve this. I'm not a criminal! I didn't join Voldemort! I wouldn't! Would I?" He froze uncertain. What had he done on that day? His anger quickly subsided into sobs, and tears streamed down his face as a deep sadness once again consumed him.

He sighed deeply and pulled his arm forcefully across his eyes to stop the tears. He looked down at the dark mark and let his sleeve fall back over it, hiding it from his eyes. His gaze travelled up to his wrist and Dudley's old watch, scratched but still readable it was telling him it was time for his daily scavenge.

At the same time everyday for the past two weeks he rose from his dank, dark little corner, stretched until some feeling returned to his limbs and then reluctantly he started to creep carefully out of the building. From his pocket he pulled a large, plain red cap that he had stolen from a washing line during his mad run from Privet Drive all that time ago.

He pulled the cap down low over his eyes and checked the area but as usual there was no one around at 3 o'clock in the morning. He made his way quickly through the alleys trying to reach the bins at the back of the sweet shop and collect the packets of broken sweets that had been thrown out. He would then move on to the cafe to see if... He stopped dead.

_Shit, that's Kingsley!_

Walking up the street in front of him was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Order was obviously still looking for him! He stepped backwards and around the corner one step at a time trying anxiously not to make a sound. Then he turned quickly and ran all the way back to the rundown building.

He arrived back at the building panting heavily, and feeling slightly dizzy and weak from the meagre amount of food he had consumed in the last two weeks he collapsed in a heap. He tried desperately to get his breath back and waited for the dizziness to subside. He thought that the Order would have stopped looking for him here, that he would be safe but he knew now that this was not the case. He lay on the cold, hard floor for only as long as absolutely necessary. Knowing that he would never be safe here or anywhere near Privet Drive he decided that it was time to move on.

_I have to go, I don't know where but if I'm going to give myself any chance of avoiding Azkaban or even the kiss _he shuddered unconsciously at the thought of the Dementors _I have to go back to Privet Drive to collect my things._

He rose and once again made his way out of the rundown building and started towards Privet Drive. It was still early morning and he knew that he had to move fast if he didn't want to been seen. He began to walk the familiar path, the unwelcome path, the reluctant path back to the Dursley's.

He crossed through the park and he caught the sound of the old swings squeaking. He stopped to look at the peeling yellow seat of the swings that he had in carefree days played on. He lingered there, thoughts of his youth swirling in his head. Not the happiest childhood, but he was happier then than he was now.

He continued his journey through the streets he knew so well, and as he turned the corner a shadow loomed over him, blocking his view and bringing his heart to his throat. He whirled round, heart thumping and prepared for the worst. His frightened gaze landed on an innocent tree blowing in the wind.

Breathing a sigh of relief and cursing himself for being so paranoid he resumed his trek towards Privet Drive. He reminded himself that while he should not be so paranoid he should still be cautious.

It was a dark and cold morning as he made his way slowly towards the house that held many memories, mostly unpleasant but with a few that could bring warmth to his frozen heart.

He soon arrived; it was exactly how he remembered: perfect like every other house in the street. He made his way around the back and hoped that Aunt Petunia had hidden the spare key well. He wasn't disappointed.

The house was uninhabited and he made his way through unhindered, the house had been cleaned and cleared days ago ready for sale. They had moved extraordinarily fast, the house was no longer a crime scene.

_I bet the Order had something to do with this._

He entered the hallway and his gaze caught his reflection in the mirror. In his mind the mirror transformed, the light brown frame became darker, almost black, the shape changed becoming more rectangular and from the corner a crack spread down through the pane and in horror he saw cold, dead bodies in the hallway and warm blood staining his hands. The room trapped him. He couldn't escape. He couldn't...

He stepped back and away from the past, shivering. He climbed the stairs to his room and stopped outside the newly painted door; he placed his hand over the doorknob and twisted it open.

He stepped into the room, and stopped. It was unrecognisable; it had all been redecorated and refurnished, a strange place, which no longer felt like his, then again maybe it never did. Slowly, he made his way over to the new bed and lying on his chest he pulled up his secret floorboard. Everything was where he had left them, untouched since his last visit.

He took each one out with great care, one by one.

A letter, with the strange handwriting he didn't recognise but which, like the others, he had not wanted to read.

Next the Gringotts key, he would need that later. Then, his leather wallet containing a small amount of muggle money.

He reached in further and his fingertips brushed a feather. His throat tightened. It was Hedwig's. He placed it tenderly alongside his other possessions, pausing for a moment to think about his beloved Hedwig.

At the back of the hole he found his frayed and torn rucksack, and he gathered his collection of special objects into it.

Lastly, his photo album, he didn't know what to do with it, so he put it in with the rest of his things.

He slotted the board back into its original position, and then slung his rucksack over his shoulder. It had been a long time since he had been able to use running water and he couldn't resist quickly washing his face. He stepped into the bathroom and turned the taps, nothing.

_Of course, they turn off the water until the house is sold. Idiot._

As he was about to leave he saw how dirty his face was and suddenly a cleaning spell popped into his head. What harm could it do? He felt so dirty and he had only resisted the temptation before because he was staying in the building. He would be leaving now. What did it matter?

He pulled the wand slowly from his back pocket and for the first time since… that day, he felt its weight in his hand. It felt good to hold it again, but at the same time it didn't, it felt strange, different.

He quickly cast the spell and instantly feeling better he pushed away his odd thoughts and took the stairs two at a time, leaving through the back door, locking it and returning the key. He went to open the gate and leave when he suddenly felt inexplicably sad. Turning for a last look at the house with a mixture of relief and despair he knew then that despite how cruelly the Dursley's had treated him, he would miss them.

Shaking away the unwanted feelings he finally opened the gate and was starting to leave when he heard a small pop nearby.

Terror gripped his heart as he turned and for a split second saw a glimpse of electric blue making its way towards him.

"Shit"


	2. The Letter

Hi, I've been a bit ill but the other chapters will definitely be up before I go back to school. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter II – The Letter

He felt all breath leave his body as cold dread consumed him. Coming towards him from across the street he could just make out the old and worn form of Mad-Eye Moody. Panic rushed through him and he frantically twisted his head in all directions looking for a way out, any way he could escape.

He threw himself forward onto the ground as a bright blue light brushed passed the top of his hair. He quickly staggered to his feet and backed away from Moody, he was trapped in the garden there was nowhere to go.

"No use fighting lad, don't make this hard for yourself"

_No I won't go with him, but the one way out is through him, unless..._

It was a long shot but he had no other choice, even at his best he would not have made it past Moody. He backed up to the side fence keeping his eyes on Moody for any sign of movement.

"No, I'm not coming with you. I didn't do it!"

"Very well"

Harry threw himself sideways and covered his head as Moody's spell smashed into the fence throwing pieces of wood in all directions. Adrenalin gave him strength and he launched himself up and through the gaping hole. Without looking back he sprinted towards the neighbour's gate and without slowing he barged right through it, the door splintering from its handle and swinging wide open.

He ran on but he could feel that Moody was still right behind him and in desperation he tugged his wand from its pocket and turning he cast the only spell that came to mind at a nearby bin.

"Depulso!"

He threw all he had into it, but in his panic his aim was off and the spell missed the bin and instead carried on into the tree behind it. Harry watched in amazement as the tree itself was ripped from the ground and smashed straight into an astonished Moody.

The spell had left him weak and he could barely stand but Moody was down and Harry stared horrified at his body, he wasn't even sure he was breathing. He felt dizzy but he had to make sure he was alive. With a growl of pain he pulled himself to his feet and leaned back against a wall.

From back down the road he heard a series of pops. They were here. With one last glance at Moody he staggered around the corner and determined not be caught now and face what he had just done he summoned all his last remaining energy and ran, stumbling back to the only place he felt was safe.

The grimy doors burst open as Harry's weak and weary body fell through them straight onto the cold, hard floor. He could barely breathe and he felt sick but he knew that he had to move. He would stay for just five minutes to catch his breath and then he would go. Where? He didn't know but he did know that he couldn't stay any longer.

He dragged himself over to a corner and leaned back against the wall. Anxious to regain some energy he sat still breathing deeply.

_Moody I..._

Desperate not to think about it he pulled his rucksack close and looked through it to make sure everything was there. His only possessions in the world, well and his wand, they had tried to take it from him but he had escaped with it on that day. He could remember it so clearly, the images seared into his mind forever.

"_**Harry, how could you? You killed them!" a voice called in disbelief**_

"_**You bastard, you killed her, you killed Ginny!" Ron's angry tear-streaked face was contorted in agony. With murder in his eyes he charged towards Harry.**_

_**Harry stared in horror at the destruction all around him, the harsh voices penetrating his befuddled mind. He felt Ron's hands gripping tightly around his throat, squeezing the air out of his lungs as he was forced back towards the wall.**_

"_**I didn't do it!" choked Harry desperately. "It was Voldemort!"**_

"_**You've joined with Voldemort, haven't you? You killed the Dursleys and Ginny to prove your loyalty!" he cried accusingly.**_

_**He looked towards Hermione for help, but could not see her. **_

"_**How could you Harry?" he shouted. "She was my sister!"**_

_**Suddenly he felt a sharp stinging on his neck as Ron was forcefully pulled backwards, and sent sprawling on the ground. Harry glanced up and saw Remus with his wand pointed at the fallen redhead.**_

"_**Run, Harry, run!" ordered Remus. "I know you're innocent!"**_

_**Harry did as he was told, and as he turned the corner, he got a last glance at Remus, who was being overrun by angry Weasleys.**_

He forced his thoughts away from Remus and that terrible day, deciding that no matter how weak he felt, he had to leave. As he was about rise he suddenly remembered the letter that was in his rucksack.

It was the only letter with handwriting that he didn't recognise that he had received in the weeks he had been at Privet Drive. He had been sent a lot of other letters, all from Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and all left unopened on his desk. He had been too busy moping and crying and sulking about...

_Sirius, I miss you._

A single tear rolled down his cheek but once again he forced his thought back to something else. The letter. When he first saw it he wanted to throw it away, but when he went to put it in the bin he found that he couldn't, something was telling him to keep it, so against his better judgement he did.

The only letter he had actually opened in those three weeks had been on very nice parchment and had his name written in bright emerald ink, the letter had been from Dumbledore and had informed him of Ginny's visit.

Ginny, her unseeing eyes, her blood-matted hair...

He pulled his thoughts back to the letter in his hands and slowly peeled back the top of the envelope, as he pulled out the letter inside he noticed that it was on paper instead of parchment but paid this little thought, not knowing that the contents of this letter was going to change his life forever.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then James and I have not been able to protect ourselves from Voldemort's evil. For this I apologise, and only hope that you are safe and happy, although I fear this is not the case. _

He stopped "James and I". It was from his parents! Finally something from them for him to hold on to! With renewed enthusiasm he carried on.

_If you have been sent to the Dursley's then you may not have been as happy as I had hoped, I wish I shared Dumbledore's optimism that they will treat you well because you are family but I don't, my sister is too consumed by jealousy, but perhaps the cute face of a little baby will sway her._

_But, I must move on because there is something you need to know, it is the whole reason I wrote this letter in the first place. James and I aren't you're real parents. _

James and I aren't you're real parents

James and I aren't you're real parents

James and I aren't you're real parents

The sentence echoed through his brain, and he dropped the letter in shock. He couldn't believe it, since starting Hogwarts his life had been a roller coaster and the knowledge of his parents had been one of the few constants in his life. The news was heartbreaking and feeling despondent but knowing that he had no choice, he forced himself to read on.

_Now I know this is a shock and I'm sorry, so very sorry but there is a reason why we pretended that you were our son, but before I go into that here is a letter that you're real mother wrote for you before she had to go away. _

_Hello Matthew,_

_My name is Ellen Redwolf and I am so sorry that I couldn't keep you but I know that James and Lilly will protect you with their lives. I only hope that you know that I love you and would not have given you away if it wasn't extremely important. I cannot linger any longer so I leave it to James and Lily to explain everything to you. I hope that one day we will meet again._

_With all my love,_

_Mum._

_I know it is only short but there wasn't the time for anything longer. So now you must be desperate for an explanation. Ellen is a lifelong friend of mine, we met when I was about 5 and have been friends ever since. She came to me as soon as she found out she was pregnant and we came up with the idea that you could be our son, by the time we found out about the prophecy it was too late to do anything and we just had to protect you the best we could._

_Your real name is Matthew Erik Redwolf. Ellen gave you to us because she was worried about your father finding out about you. It wasn't that she thought he would harm you, far from it, he probably would have loved you in his own way, bit he would have been (pardon the expression) shovelling his ideals and beliefs down your throat as soon as you were old enough to understand, perhaps even before then. With us we thought that you would be able to grow up with an open mind and make your own decisions and form your own opinions. _

_Your father is a man named __Erik Lehnsherr__ also known as the mutant Magneto. You may have heard of him, he is a mutant of considerable power and although he has not moved against humans yet, Ellen and I both agree that he is up to something, so by the time you read this he may have made his move. However, if he has done wrong do not judge too harshly, Ellen always insisted that he was a good man, just caught up in his bitterness and hate. He fights for what he believes in, and for that I admire him but perhaps he is just going the wrong way about it. _

_But this brings me to the second point of this letter. Harry, or Matthew I should say, because your father is a powerful mutant and the mutant gene is passed on by the father, there is a very large chance that you could be a mutant and while this is nothing to be ashamed of, some people will shun you for it. _

_Now, this brings me to the choice you have to make. You now have to decide who you want to be for the rest of your life. At the end of this letter is a shimmering thumb print that has been attuned to your thumb only, if you press your thumb against it a couple of items will come out as atoms and then reform, these items are a potion that will change you back to your original looks permanently, Matthew Redwolf's birth certificate and magically updating passport, a sealed letter to Gringotts informing them that we're giving you permission to withdraw money from our vault (we may be dead but it was witnessed so it still counts), a key to a vault in Gringotts that we opened for Matthew Redwolf and that contains photos and personal items and a small amount of money ( I suggest that this is where you put the withdrawn money unless you want to open a muggle account) and finally a wolf pendant that I made for your mother, it will let you see magical places like the Leaky Caldron. Now I give you this not only because it belonged to your mother but also because we don't really know what happens to your powers if you are a mutant so it is just a precaution. If you choose to remain Harry Potter then you already have everything. _

_So now it's up to you, but James, Ellen and I will be proud of you whoever you choose to be. One last thing, at the time this letter was written your mother was still out there somewhere, maybe one day you will see each other again as she always hoped. _

_Just know that even if we are not your biological parents we will always love you and we wish you luck whatever you choose._

_Loving you always,_

_Lilly and James_

By the time Harry had finished the letter there were tears streaming down his face and he was sobbing quietly.

He was a whirl of emotions, shock, anger, joy, relief, and surprising even himself a small amount of hope. The last part had said that his mother was still out there, granted that was 15 years ago and a lot could happen in that time but he liked the feeling and tried to hold on to it.

He was shocked and angry that he had been given away but he understood why to some degree and was glad that he had grown up without being brainwashed completely.

But what to do remain, the boy who lived, thought a murderer by all except a small faithful following, and have Voldemort hanging over him.

Voldemort!

What did this mean for the prophecy? Did it mean that he wasn't the Chosen One as they had taken to calling him after the events at the ministry?

He pressed his thumb against the shiny print at the bottom of the letter and gradually the items mentioned in the letter began to form.

_Wow _

He thought in amazement. Lily Potter really had been a great witch, this made him realise that no one had said if his mother was witch, muggle or mutant. Mutant. That was another thing, his father was a terrorist. He didn't know much about him but he remembered two particular incidents, something to do with the Statue of Liberty and more recently something to do with Alcatraz.

As he looked at the items on the dusty floor of this rundown building he made his decision, life hadn't been kind to him as Harry Potter but perhaps it would treat Matthew Redwolf better, and besides he liked the name Matthew.

He hesitated.

_Is this really what I want? I mean I know I have no reason to stay as Harry Potter any more but once I take this that's it. No more Harry Potter ever. Yes this__ is__ what I want!_

Without further thought he popped the cork and downed the potion in one go, grimacing at the taste, the horrible blue liquid sliding down his throat.

Seconds passed.

Then the screaming started.


	3. The Transformation

Yes I know it has been aaaaaaages. Sorry. I would give you an update date but I guess we have already established that i'm rubbish at updating when I say I will. Sorry!!! Thanks for sticking with it and I will try to be better!

* * *

Chapter III – The Transformation

By the time he had stopped screaming his throat was raw and every breath hurt. He had never known such pain; it was more painful than the cruciatus. It could only have lasted a minute at the most but it had felt like an eternity. It had felt like his soul had been torn apart and then stuck back together.

Once the last aches and pains had subsided he realised that he felt taller and stronger, he was still hungry but he no longer felt weak or sick. He would have liked to stop for a moment and think about what had just happened in more detail, but he was very much aware of how close he had come to being captured and that The Order would not be far behind him.

He rose quickly to leave when he became aware that everything around him was higher and blurred. He reached up to his face and to his surprise found that his glasses were still there, he slowly pulled them off and gasped as his vision instantly cleared. He knew that only a few weeks ago he would have been ecstatic that he could see without them, but all he could think of now was how helpful it would be to be able to see better if he was being chased.

_If my eyesight has improved then maybe..._

He lifted his sleeve hope bubbling in his chest but was devastated to see the Dark Mark still burned into his arm. Pushing away his disappointment and horror he forced himself to forget about it and think about all the new experiences that could be waiting for him.

There was nowhere to see what he looked like and check if he looked different enough not to be recognised so he went to gather he things and leave as quickly as possible. He put the items from the letter into the rucksack with the rest of his possessions.

In went his birth certificate after a brief scan, but it only confirmed what he already knew, that his mother was Ellen Redwolf and his father was Erik Lehnsherr, although there was a little bit of interesting information. It turns out that he had been born in a town called Marlow in Buckinghamshire, after skimming over the page once more he moved on to his next item.

Opening his passport he saw that it was completely black.

_Maybe I have to touch it or say my name, something magical probably but I can't risk that right now_

With a sigh he threw it in as well.

The next item was the letter to Gringotts which granted him access to the Potter vault. He concluded that it would be very useful, and was grateful that the Potter's had still loved him even though they weren't his biological parents. Then the key to a vault that would contain photos and personal items, he couldn't wait to see them and decided that whatever he chose to do he had to go there first.

Finally he picked up the wolf pendant that had belonged to his mother, his mother's pendant that had now been given to him so that he could still have something to do with the Wizarding World if he so chose.

He wasn't really sure on that point but resolved to think more on that later, right now all he wanted to do was hold the wolf. It was a lovely piece of jewellery, simple but eye catching. It was a full wolf, his body pointing left, as you look at it, but with his head turned facing towards you. He was made completely from silver except for his eyes which were two onyx circles which drew you in like tiny black holes, and finally the chain was a cool metal which he did not recognise. The wolf's expression was calm and oddly mysterious.

He placed the pendant around his neck and was almost disappointed when there was no huge bang or an explosion of fireworks, wasn't that always supposed to happen in the Wizarding World. As he let his hand fall down it brushed the wolf and a small red object fell, hit the floor and bounced away. Matt eyes frantically scanned the ground as his hand patted the area around him, after what felt like a lifetime his fingers finally found it.

Picking it up it he could see that it was a little red oval gem and deep inside it something, some kind of gas was swirling around. He turned the wolf over looking for any sign of where it had come from but could find no slot or place for a missing piece. Scratching his head in confusion he sighed deeply and placed it carefully into the envelope with the letter before putting them both into the rucksack and closing it.

He stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a long time and he decided that he had lingered here too long; The Order might be here soon and by then he had better not. He still had no idea what he was going to do but he knew that he definitely had to get those photos from his vault, they might be all that he would ever have of his parents.

His mind made up Matt slung his rucksack, containing all that was left of his old life and everything that would help him start his new, on to his shoulder and walked out of the old, empty building one last time.

The first thing he needed to do was to find somewhere to get a good look at himself to see if it was safe enough for him to go to Gringotts, and no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he kept thinking about the dark mark so perhaps some make-up to cover it would be a good idea. Something to eat wouldn't go amiss either.

He knew that down the road there was a small corner shop and more importantly, public toilets and a bus stop. He was hungry but he knew that he couldn't risk going anywhere too public until he knew that he would definitely not be recognised. With a growling stomach he set off towards the toilets, still wary of any Order members hanging around.

It was quite a trek down to the toilets, it had been so long since he had been anywhere near them that he had forgotten how far away they were. Despite the long journey and the hunger still gnawing at his stomach he felt a small amount of excitement.

What would he look like? Would he look like either of his parents? Despite his best efforts he could feel the excitement growing, threatening to sweep him away. It was nice, it had been a long time since he'd felt like this, but he couldn't let it, he had to be alert, ready for anything.

He peaked around the corner of the entrance and seeing that all was clear he hurriedly entered but stopped just beyond it suddenly fearful. Could he do it? Could he stare this strange new man in the eye and accept that this was him, who he was, forever. It would be saying goodbye to Harry Potter completely, all that he had done, his whole life would effectively be erased, he would never be the same.

He turned to leave but stopped once again. He sighed deeply.

_This is what I've chosen. It's too late now. There is no going back. This is who I really am. This is me, for better or worse for the rest of my life. _

Before doubt had the chance to stop him he turned the corner and before he knew it, he was staring into deep, dark blue eyes. He couldn't look away from them, so old, so deep, and so defeated. He felt shocked, was this really him? Was he so tired, so broken?

Closing his eyes slowly he clenched them shut, and because of that one look, he made a promise to himself. He vowed then and there that he would no longer be broken, he promised himself that from the shattered remains of Harry Potter, Matthew Redwolf would rise anew, fixed like a phoenix from the ashes.

Then suddenly, he laughed. He felt silly, a phoenix from the ashes? What was he thinking?

Looking back into the mirror he could already see that something had changed. The eyes were still tired but there was something there, a spark, a light that he thought had been extinguished, but there it was. Smiling he started to take in the rest of his face, he was pale and freckle less, with high cheekbones, a straight nose and thin, pale red lips. The most obvious feature of all was his hair. It was shorter and slightly more naturally spiky than before, but still black, apart from the two white streaks either side of his head above his ears.

_Wow, weird. I've never seen anyone with white streaks before. Huh cool, and nothing like Harry Potter. Good._

His stomach growled painfully. The shop was just down the road with a nearby bus stop, time to make a move. He left the toilets and started towards the shop, really feeling new, a different person entirely.

The shop was practically empty and he, very much aware of how little money he had, went straight for the special offers. 3 chocolate bars for £1 and 2 bottles of water for £1. It wasn't much but it would do for now. On his way up to the counter he saw the newspaper rack and Harry Potter's face in the top corner of some of the papers. Curious about what they had to say he picked up The Daily Mail and added it to his items.

"£2.50 Please"

He carefully counted out the money and was rather concerned when he had just £3.10 left. He hoped that was enough for the bus.

Already half way through a Crunchie bar he left the shop and turning to page 27 started to read the newspaper. "Murderer Still On The Loose". He got no further than the heading before he collided with an elderly man knocking him to the ground. All of a sudden Matt felt very dizzy but it was gone as soon as it had come and hastily knelt to help the man up.

"I'm really sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

The man stood and brushed himself off.

"I really am sorry, it was my fault. That will probably leave a bruise"

"Oh I don't think so, young man." He smiled and gave Matt a wink. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Then he was gone, whistling his way down the road. Matt shook his head; he would never understand old people.

He walked quickly with the newspaper safely tucked under his arm and by the time he reached the bus stop he had eaten his Crunchie, Curly Wurly and his Milky Way and was half way though his second bottle of water. He dimly remembered the road on which The Leaky Cauldron was located, and checking the timetable, found that the next bus to go near there would be along in 20 minutes.

Settling down for the long wait he once again turned his attention to the newspaper.

_The 16 year old Harry Potter who murdered his Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and two male, as yet unidentified family friends three weeks ago at Privet Drive is still on the run. Superintendent Heaton released a statement late last night that they "have not given up and are still looking for him"; he also stated that these murders will "not go unpunished". The 16 year old is believed to have become angry with his relatives, who he has lived with since the death of both of his parents in a car accident 15 years ago, when they would not let him play violent video games. He brutally slashed them repeatedly with a sharp object and then stabbed them to death. It would appear that the two friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The public is reminded that he is likely armed and dangerous and should report any sightings to the police but should not approach him. _

He thought he would be angry that people all around the country where reading this crap, but instead he felt nothing, he was numb. Then suddenly from the numbness a spark of hope, scanning through the article again he checked for it, yes it wasn't there. There was no mention of Ginny at all.

_But I saw her die, didn't I? Besides if Ginny was alive she would have told them I'm innocent, and what really happened. She's dead. Gone. _

He scrunched up the paper and threw into the bin and out of his mind.

Finally 30 minutes after he arrived he was climbing on to the bus. Then he encountered a problem.

"That will be £3.50 please lad" the bus driver was a clean shaven friendly looking guy with a deep voice.

Matt was 40 pence short so with no other option he turned to the person standing behind him and hoped that they would be understanding. He started to open his mouth but the words froze in his throat.

"Can I help you young man?"

There standing right in front of him was none other than his old neighbour Mrs Figg, deciding that there was no better way to test if anyone recognised him and that it would be better to be recognised by her now instead of someone in the Ally when he was surrounded by wizards he responded.

"Um…Er…you don't have…40p spare do you?" he asked nervously

"Oh let me see" she dug into her purse and removed two twenty pieces. "Yes here you go"

"Thank you very much"

"No problem" she smiled at him and Matt decided that it was safe to conclude that she hadn't recognised him.

He paid his fee and sat down at the back of the bus. He was so lost in thought about the last few weeks that he didn't notice that the bus had stopped until Mrs Figg stood up and left her seat in front of him, he followed from a short distance and watched as she disappeared into a building bathed in golden light.

He paused in wonder and realised that what he was seeing was the magical outline of the Leaky Caldron, every part of the building was glowing a bright gold that had veins of different colours flowing through it. He took the wolf out from under his shirt but it looked the same as before. Smiling he walked quickly towards the door seeing the strange looks he was getting, and despite his concerns he pushed it open and stepped inside.


	4. The Alley

Hi, thanks for all your reviews! Thanks also to Soulless Creature‏ and Mikee for some very nice and polite messages (meant to put that before). I hope you all like this chapter because I won't be putting another one up for a while because my exams are coming up so I will be revising. Yes...revising *Shifty eyes*. Thanks again. Enjoy...hopefully.

* * *

Chapter IV – The Alley

What struck Matt first was how quiet it was, the first time he had set foot in The Leaky Cauldron it had been buzzing with activity. People were talking loudly, smiling happily and laughing with their friends. Not anymore. The war had put a damper on everyone's spirits, the pub was practically empty and the few that were there were drinking quietly and eyeing him suspiciously. He saw Mrs Figg disappear around the corner to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He made to follow her but was stopped by a voice he knew well.

"Hold on son!"

Matt froze and for one terrible second he thought that somehow he had been recognised his mind buzzed searching for a way out.

"No one enters the alley without showing their forearm."

In horror he realised that he had forgotten to get the make-up and they would see the mark. Seeing his hesitation Tom reached forward and grabbed his arm. Matt knew there was nothing he could do but run. Tom was too quick and his sleeve was already being lifted. There was a soft tingle on his arm and then, nothing. There was no mark on his forearm.

"Oh, sorry lad it's just procedure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry wasn't paying attention. Um, I have to go, see ya"

He continued quickly through to the entrance to the Alley and stopped. He lifted up his sleeve only to find the Dark Mark had returned.

"What!"

Hearing footsteps he covered it just in time as a man came round the corner and entered the Alley. Sighing heavily deeply concerned and confused, Matt followed him.

The ally, like the pub, was practically empty and people were quickly going about their business. Matt turned and headed towards Gringotts. His footsteps echoed loudly as he made his way towards one of the counters. The goblin behind the counter looked up as Matt approached.

"Excuse me. I would like to go down to my vault and then if possible talk to someone about my finances."

The goblin's face registered surprise for an instant, but it was gone so quickly that Matt thought that he had imagined it.

"Of course sir, your name?"

"Har...Erm...Matthew Redwolf"

"Well, Mr. Redwolf Clampknife here" He gestured to a goblin with very few teeth. "Will accompany you to your vault and then when you return we will arrange for you to consult your financial manager."

"Oh, um, thanks." Said Matt

The pair climbed into the rusty cart and Matt felt his stomach tighten in excitement. The Dursley's had never permitted him to go on any rollercoaster rides and he could feel his heart racing in anticipation.

The wheels screeched as they moved steeply downhill and the cart picked up speed. Matt screamed at the exhilarating ride; he could never recall having so much fun. The cat was travelling so rapidly he could feel the skin in his cheeks flapping.

The goblin pulled them to a steady halt and climbed out of the wobbling cart.

"The vaults this way."

The goblins teeth, what remained of them, flashed in the torchlight and Matt followed Clampknife briskly into the shadowy bowls of the bank.

The goblin stuck out his wrinkled hand.

"Key", he commanded abruptly.

Matt obliged, and Clampknife unlocked the vault patiently. The only sound in the corridor was the _click _of the key twisting open the lock. The heavy metal door opened and Matt peered inside.

Within the dusty recesses of the vault were several items.

Matt stepped inside the rectangular room. A thick blanket of dust coated everything and he could see his footprints. He pushed away a cobweb and headed to the glass cabinet sitting to the left of the entrance.

"All of your money is there, Sir" said Clampknife throatily.

Matt shuffled to the back of the enclosed space: there was a cardboard box in good condition despite its age. It was full of photos. He frowned and picked up one...one of James and Lilly. He reached down into the box and pulled out another, this one of a man with white hair. He opened his torn rucksack and upended the box, tipping all the photos into his bag. He would go through them all later.

As he returned the bag to his back a sparkle caught his eye. On a table was laid a necklace and a ring. He brushed the dust off carefully and saw a red wolf face looking back at him. The chain was made of the same mysterious metal as the chain on his pendant and on it was a red wolf face within a black shield framed with silver links. It reminded him of the Hogwarts house crests.

Matt rubbed his thumb over the raised wolf face and knew that this could be an important piece in the puzzle of who he really was. He placed it around his neck and the metal jangled as it came into contact with his other pendant, then it stilled and the two pendants came to rest side by side.

The ring was a simple, plain gold ring, but as he turned it over he noticed it was engraved with the words _With Love_. There was nothing to suggest where the ring came from so he just slipped it in to his pocket.

He turned to the next item. In the corner of the vault there was a stand and on it rested a cloak. He quickly checked it over for any damage and finding none he stepped back to take a better look. It was a deep red with two silver wolf heads on either side at the top. One had its mouth open and the other was biting one side of a silver chain identical to the two around his neck. Recognising the need to blend in while he was in the alley he picked up the cloak and slid the other end of the chain into the wolf's mouth which closed shut around it. Pulling up the hood he turned to leave the vault when he noticed that the corner of his cloak was slowly fading to black which started to spread across the entire cloak.

"Er."

Feeling a bit silly he decided to speak to the cloak, it was magical after all.

"Can you...Um...Go silver?"

The black was quickly replaced by silver.

"That's so cool. But erm...you had better go back to black for now, I want to blend in."

He was about leave when a small box at the base of the stand caught his eye. Kneeling down he picked it up, it was a dark wooden rectangle measuring only about 5 inches wide and 2 inches high. The wood was smooth apart from a small engraving of the same crest that was on his pendant on the front.

_That crest must mean something, but what?_

He slipped it into his pocket with the ring, and with one last glance around he left the vault and headed back to the surface. When they arrived back at the lobby a goblin was waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Redwolf, I am Smallcoin your financial manager."

"Erm right can we go to your office?"

"Well I don't actually have an office sir, I only deal with small accounts and people don't usually need to see me."

"What if I wanted to make a large transfer?"

"Well that might change things sir."

"Then you're in luck because I would like to transfer a large sum of money."

"From where sir?" the goblin asked carefully

"Shall we see if we can find an office Smallcoin?"

"Certainly sir."

They went through many twists and turns before they arrived at a plain door.

"Here we go sir this is an empty room that we currently have no use for."

The room contained only one chair and a lopsided desk, and there was dust everywhere. Matt could not understand why a huge bank like Gringotts would let the room fall into this condition. Matt took the chair whilst Smallcoin remained standing. The goblin turned to Matt and voiced his curiosity.

"So sir where exactly is this money coming from?"

"From my other account." Matt stated calmly

"Your other account? This is the only account to your name sir."

"Well Smallcoin, I want to tell you but I don't know if I can."

"If this has anything to do with the Ministry Sir then you should know that we are not bound by their laws."

"Really?" Matt asked surprised

"Really" The goblin replied dryly

"Well then, my other account, it's a long story."

"I have nothing better to do sir."

So Matt told him all about Harry Potter's transformation.

"Well that's an interesting story sir, but what do you want me to do?"

"Well I need you to transfer money from my Harry Potter vault to my Redwolf account as inconspicuously as possible."

"Ah well sir your other vault has no Financial Manager. You're foster parents ran it themselves."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need their permission."

Matt paused for a moment, lost. Then he remembered the letter from James and Lilly. He swiftly withdrew it from his bag and passed it to the goblin.

"This will do nicely sir" said Smallcoin as he glanced over the contents of the letter. "Since Mr and Mrs Potter have given you permission you can take whatever you want from the vault and nobody will ever know."

"The vault that I went to didn't contain much and the Potter vault only contains money aren't there any more vaults with more personal items?"

"I am afraid that the contents of those two vaults are all we have, there used to be more in the Potter vault but your foster parents took it all when they moved into Godric's Hollow, and it was all destroyed. However they would not have informed us if they had anything in muggle banks perhaps they did, perhaps they didn't."

"Well in that case I would like to transfer everything from the Potter vault and close it, permanently."

"Are you sure sir?"

There was a tense silence

"Yes."

"Very well sir, I will get on to it immediately. Is there anything else you require?"

"Actually I would like a way of taking out muggle or wizard money wherever I am."

"I thing I have just the thing they are new items, I'll bring some for you to look at."

Smallcoin returned a few minutes later with three items. He placed them on the desk in front of Matt.

"I have transferred the money and closed the account sir. May I have the key to that vault?"

"Thank You Smallcoin" Matt replied gratefully as he handed over the key.

"Not a problem sir, now these" he gestured to the items "are some new items we have recently brought out. They haven't been very popular because a lot of people feel that they don't need them and purebloods won't touch them because they are inspired by muggles. We have here a Gringotts chequebook and card, which work exactly the same as muggle ones except they take it from your vault here and muggles will see the name of the first muggle bank which comes to mind. I assume you know how they work?"

Matt had seen Vernon use them for Dudley a lot and knew the basics

"I've got the general idea."

Finally Smallcoin picked up the wallet.

"Now this is a bit like one of those muggle cash withdrawal points, you know what I mean yes? You can withdraw money, muggle or wizard, wherever you are. To use it simply press your thumb on this imprint and say how much you want, and it will appear. It comes straight from your vault so you can't exceed the amount that is in your vault, but for you I wouldn't worry about that. The long area is where the notes appear, the zip area is where the coins appear and the card and shrunk chequebook slide into the side. Now we just need to set it to your thumb so that only you can withdraw money, just hold it here sir."

Smallcoin pointed to a circle on the inside of the wallet and passed it to Matt. As soon as Matt touched the circle red spread out across the leather and a wolf's face appeared inside the circle.

"Don't worry sir that's perfectly normal, the wallet adapts to the owner. Now while no one else can withdraw money from it, it is still important that no one can steal it so there is a special spell on it which should stop anyone unless they know what it is and really want it, in your case the wallet has adapted and as you can see there is now a chain which you can attach to your clothing. Shall I take the money from your account?"

"Sure, whatever it is I don't care, just take it."

Matt decided that the meeting was over and his new cloak billowed as he stood. He picked the chequebook and card up off the desk, the chequebook shrinking as he picked it up, and put them inside the wallet which he placed in his trouser pocket. Pleased with all Smallcoin had done he put out his hand, Smallcoin looked surprised but smiled slightly and took the offered hand. "Not a problem sir and I hope to see you again."

Suddenly remembering his passport he turned back to the goblin.

"Do you know how to activate a magical passport by any chance?"

"Why yes sir, you put your thumb in the picture area and say _activatis passportis_"

"_activatis passportis_?"

"Yes sir, it was invented by a Muggleborn. Apparently they thought it was amusing."

"Right. Thanks Smallcoin I won't forget your help."

Smiling he left the office and didn't hear the quiet, sincere words of a humbled goblin.

"No sir, Thank you"

His finances complete Matt left the bank to embark on the first shopping spree of his life, but he didn't actually know where to start. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, within a few seconds he was looking up at a sign that said "Ludwig's Luggage".

As he opened the door a bell chimed above his head and in less than a second a smiling face was only centimetres away.

"Whaaaa... Erm hello I'm looking for a rucksack"

"Well then you've come to the right place. Ludwig Leems is the name. What kind of bag are you looking for?"

"Er... Something that I can use in the muggle world."

"Ah yes I have just the thing."

He wondered off into a small corner of the shop.

"Over here are all our muggle like items. It is only a small selection but they are of the finest quality."

There were only 5 rucksacks and they were all the same. They were small with padded shoulder straps and made from a rough material that could pass for muggle.

"The material has been strengthened and made more resistant to the elements. They have 3 compartments of different sizes, all bigger than they look."

Taking a closer look at all of them Matt smiled.

"You're kidding me!"

"Excuse me Sir?"

He pointed at the third one; it was mostly black with red zips and had a red design on the front.

"Is that a wolf face?" he asked, referring to the red design.

"No Sir it's a fox"

"Close enough, I'd like that one please."

"Very good sir that will be 10 Galleons"

He removed the money from his wallet and thanking Mr Leems left the shop. He stopped in a small side alley, put his new bag on the ground and took his old bag off his back. Into the biggest compartment of his new bag he placed his photo album, his wand, the envelope with the letter and gem inside, Hedwig's Feather and his birth certificate. Then he took out his passport and putting his thumb onto the picture box he activated it.

"Activatis Passportis"

To his relief it worked. All the details appeared and even a picture, which actually he didn't think was too bad. He put it in with the rest and then sorted the photos from the vault into a neat stack and put them in the second biggest compartment. Finally he removed his Gringotts key from his wallet and tossed the empty wallet and old bag aside. He slipped the key into his pocket.

As he turned to leave he caught his reflection in a shop window. He saw that unfamiliar face but looked away and cast a critical eye over his clothes. He decided that he needed to get some new ones once in muggle London and glimpsing Dudley's old watch on his wrist he headed towards a jewellery shop to erase everything of the Dursley's.

Matt entered the shop and was instantly attracted towards the watch in a display case in the corner. It had black metal links and a plain black metal face. It looked exactly like a normal muggle watch but had many different buttons on each side. He gazed at it in fascination and jumped when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"So will you be purchasing it?"

Matt was a little thrown by her forwardness.

"What does it do?"

"We don't know. It was found in the collection of a man who died a few months ago. There was no one in his will so we acquired it at auction."

"How much is it?"

"70 Galleons"

"That's a lot!"

"It's a very good offer, it's been checked over and is of excellent quality. Besides it would cost far more elsewhere!"

As she said the last sentence she suddenly flashed red and Matt, slightly dizzy from the weird bright flash that she didn't seem to notice, just mumbled a dazed response.

"Erm...Sure."

"I'll just go and get the manual, there isn't much in it because we had to write it ourselves, and we still don't know what all the buttons do. Do you want this wrapped or will you be putting it on?"

"Ah I'll just put it on." He said blinking repeatedly.

The woman returned with the small manual which he placed in his bag in the large compartment, which reminded him he needed to set a password, and he pulled out his wallet. He followed her to the counter, placed his thumb on the wolf face and ordered"70 Galleons". The money appeared in the wallet and he poured it onto the counter. The woman collected it and thanked him for his custom. Matt left the store throwing Dudley's watch into the bin and replacing it with his new black watch on his way out.

As he prepared to leave the alley he thought about what had happen the last time he used his wand. He couldn't have that happening again and he might need to be able to cast magic. Ollivander's was out of the question.

_Well I guess there's only one place I can go then, isn't there._

Pulling his hood further down his face he made his way into Knockturn Alley.


End file.
